The Sound of Thunder Redux
by Manny101
Summary: A short one-shot answering a lingering question from the original The Sound of Thunder.


**The Sound of Thunder Redux**

Kendall and James were in the sound booth at Rocque Records talking to each other. Or rather, Kendall was recounting something to James that had him motioning and gesturing very animatedly and passionately. The leader was a little surprised at how recounting his crazy dream made him feel, the residual effects still evident within him. He paused when James interrupted his narrative.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! You mean _I_ was in love with Logan and wanted to take him away from you?" James was amused at the story that Kendall had told him about the dream that he'd had the previous night. He could see the smile on Kendall's face as he recounted the dream, but there was something else. He could feel that there was an unasked question that his blonde friend was holding back from him.

"I know, right? I gotta tell ya, though, that I was kinda freaked out when I woke up. It seemed so real. I woke up with tears in my eyes and a sense of loss that I have never…" He felt a little embarrassed now looking at James in the light of day. He knew, of course, that his buddy would never try and take the love of his life away from him.

"Dude! Even if I batted for your team, I wouldn't do that to you. You're my best friend! I'd never do anything that crass without making sure you were okay with it." James couldn't help but tease his friend, though. It was in his nature. "And, honestly, if I did go _that way_, it's not Logan who I'd be interested in!"

James leaned in and, wrapping his strong arms tightly around him so he couldn't get away, kissed Kendall's cheek making a loud, obnoxious, smacking sound. Just then, Logan and Carlos walked into the booth and saw what was happening between the taller boys.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed. "Maybe _I'm_ the one that has something to worry about with James!"

Kendall and James looked at Logan and laughed. Carlos stood there looking confused.

"Get off me, Fruitopia!" James pushed Kendall good-naturedly away from him, his face indignant. "I told you, I'm not that kind of guy!"

"What? But you're the one that – " Kendall stopped as he noticed James trying to contain a snicker. "You ass!" He punched the muscle boy on the shoulder.

"What the hell's going on here?" a clearly confused Carlos exclaimed. "Am I going crazy or something?"

"Well, that ship has probably already sailed, Bro, but I think Kendall told James about the dream he had last night. I think it left an impression on him. He woke up all confused and upset because I'd been killed in an airplane accident. He was so sweet this morning, holding me and kissing me like he'd magically recovered his lost love." Logan moved next to Kendall and took his hand. "He's such a sweetheart!"

Kendall rolled his eyes in an attempt to contain the blush that was playing around his cheeks. "Lo-gie," he whined.

Carlos stood next to James and, in unison, they said, "Awwww!"

After a moment, James turned to Carlos. "And check this out. I was a TV sitcom star. Had my own show and everything! I knew that I'd make it big after we went our separate ways. Losers!" He chuckled at his own joke.

"What about me, Kendall? Was I in your dream?" Carlos' wide eyes hoped that he was included in his friend's story. He'd hate to be left out of the mix when it came to the guys.

"Well, sort of. I really didn't see you, but you were living overseas in Spain. You were the host of Survivor: Espana. So, see, Carlitos? You had your own TV show, too!"

"Woo hoo! I knew I'd make it big!" Turning to James, he pointed a finger at him and shouted, "In your face, Diamond!"

"Get that finger out of my face, Shortie!" James looked menacingly at Carlos who was grinning like an idiot. "You'll be sorry."

"Oooooh! I'll be so sorry," the Latino said mockingly while making little circles with his pointing finger, beginning to giggle.

James giggled good-naturedly for a second then pounced on the dark haired boy. His elbow hit Carlos' helmet and the shorter boy went down. Not to be outdone while on the ground, Carlos swung his legs and hit James' legs, taking them out from under the surprised boy. Both boys were on the studio floor getting their bearings when they focused on each other. James was the first one to react as he attempted to put his friend's helmeted head in a headlock. Carlos leveraged his body on top of the tall boy and wrapped his arms around him in a tight bear hug. They grappled with each other and rolled around on the floor shouting and yelping as they wrestled for dominance.

Kendall and Logan exchanged a look and rolled their eyes at each other but were enjoying the spectacle that a little thing like recounting a dream could unfold in their crazy friends.

"See what you did?" Logan said accusingly at Kendall.

Kendall's innocent wide eyes seemed to say, "Who? Me?" But he just giggled at Logan as he pulled him closer to him and away from the grabbing and kicking that was going on near them on the floor.

"It's okay, Logie. They'll be fine. Besides, it gives me a chance to do this." Kendall took Logan into his arms and planted a small, sweet kiss on his lover's tender lips, savoring every moment. The dream had made him realize that taking Logan for granted was never going to happen. He'd had a glimpse of what a life without his true love would be like, and he was determined to keep that vision in the land of dreams.

A breathy Logan opened his fluttering eyelids after Kendall's kiss. "What was that for?" he asked, a smile playing around his freshly kissed lips.

"It's because I love you _so_ much. If I never tell you that again, I want you to know that today. But, trust me, my life will be dedicated to showing you what I feel for you. You're mine, Logan Mitchell. Forever. Get used to it!"

Logan knew that, in his way, Kendall was baring his soul to him. He knew what was in his lover's heart because his own reflected the sentiment, the passion, the deep feelings they shared. The brunette's heart was bursting with love and pride at his partner. It was Logan's turn to smile a sweet smile at Kendall. He leaned up and took the blonde boy's moist lips with his own, the familiar tingling sensation coursing through his body. He wished they could stay like this forever.

Gustavo and Kelly walked in to the booth's control room and beheld the spectacle on the other side of the glass. Kelly smiled at watching Kendall and Logan exchange little kisses while Gustavo let out an exasperated breath at watching James and Carlos wrestling around on the sound booth's floor.

Gustavo went to the control board and flipped a couple of levers that would create a loud feedback tone in the booth. Kelly saw what he was doing and tried to warn Kendall and Logan by waving her hands wildly at them behind her boss' back. Her display had the desired effect.

Out of the corner of his eye, Logan saw her wave. He took Kendall's hands and placed them over his own ears and then placed his hand's over the tall blonde's ears shielding them from the piercing sound that was to come. Still, they didn't stop their mutual show of affection.

Gustavo hit the switch and the familiar ear piercing sound echoed in the booth. He and Kelly could hear James and Carlos shout out in pain as they stopped the grappling on the ground, their hands immediately covering their own ears to try and lessen the discomfort. After the desired effect, Gustavo grinned and hit the switch again silencing the obnoxious noise. He flipped on the control booth's microphone.

"Alright Dogs! That's enough! You two, get off the ground, stand up, and stop acting like monkeys! And you two! Stop doing…" Gustavo waved a thick, ring bearing hand in Kendall and Logan's direction "…_that_!"

Kendall and Logan laughed at their boss but they separated and stood in front of the booth's microphone. Still, Kendall couldn't help but say something back to his producer.

"Gustavo!" he yelled. He remembered the dream again and his demeanor changed. He recognized that his boss did indeed have his best interests at heart and that he would not want to do Big Time Rush with anyone else but the big man.

An annoyed Gustavo answered his band's leader. "Yes? You were saying?"

"I'm glad you're here, Boss. You're the best and I'm glad it's you who we're working with. Thanks for everything!" He grinned his dimply grin and gave him a quick two-fingered salute.

A confused Gustavo gave Kelly a glance, which earned him a shoulder shrug from his assistant.

"Uh, okay. Anyway, listen up! We have a lot to cover today so let's get started!"

Kendall couldn't erase the grin from his face. He was happy at this stage in his short life. He had a budding career, friends and family he could count on, and the most wonderful boy in the world loved him as much as he loved Logan. His real life seemed to be the dream.

Yes, Kendall Knight had clear skies as far as the eye could see and he intended to keep it that way.

**End**

**Author's Note: **This idea has been rattling around in my brain since I finished _The Sound of Thunder_ and read a couple of posted Comments by two of my readers. **gleechild** wrote she had a "desire I have to be privy to Kendall's discussion with James. I want to know if it really was all just a part of Kendall's wacky dream, or if James really does have feelings he's been hiding from the beginning." And **OptimisticallyHeartbroken** wrote, "we need to know if james really DOES like logan." Thanks to you both for inspiring this short one-shot. I hope everyone enjoyed it and it answered your questions!

Until next time…

_Manny 101_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Big Time Rush or any of its individual characters. But a boy can dream, can't he?


End file.
